


A Puppet's Loyalty

by XpaperplaneX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: Sephiroth takes an interest in a young trooper with the goal of molding him to suit his wants. It goes far better than he expected.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Character(s), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 115
Kudos: 456





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags! Cloud is underage, his consent is very, very dubious, and Sephiroth is not a good person. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of my thesis. Online classes are a stressful disaster and sometimes you need to vent. It's mostly smut with vague hints at a plot.

The young blond trooper caught Sephiroth’s attention immediately. The bright sparkle in those wide blue eyes, his pale yet graceful body, limbs slightly too long for his size, implying his youth and innocence. He had pouty pink lips that curved into a beautiful smile when he earned a compliment. His cheeks had flushed crimson when Sephiroth interrupted his squad’s target practice session, and he was wonderfully, perfectly obedient. Always following Sephiroth’s orders immediately and without question.

When Sephiroth had looked up the boy’s file, he realized that he had caught the eye of a few other SOLDIERs as well. Zack had mentioned taking an interest in a trooper called Cloud, and Genesis had mentioned seeing him several times. That wouldn’t do. Cloud would be his to corrupt and mold to suit his liking. The perfect target to see how far he could push someone’s loyalty. First thing the next morning, he headed to the infantry division.

“Cloud Strife, correct?” he asked when he approached the young trooper. He had often questioned the young age at which Shinra allowed people to join their military. Bodies that had barely reached puberty were hardly suitable for combat. For Sephiroth’s current intentions, however, it was perfect.

“Ye—yes, sir!” Cloud saluted, his thin arm trembling as he stood at attention before him, admiration sparkling in his eyes.

“At ease, soldier. It has been brought to my attention that you show great potential, but could perhaps use some more one-on-one guidance to help you reach it. I would like to offer my guidance, if you are willing to accept it.”

Cloud inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in disbelief. “Yes. Yes, sir. It would be an honour.”

“Very good. I can’t devote all of my time to you, but I will do what I can. To begin, would you like to accompany me and see what a day in the life of a First Class SOLDIER is like?”

He might as well have offered the sun and the moon to the boy. “Yes, sir,” he breathed.

Cloud was wrapped around his little finger as he had the boy follow him through his daily routine. Any task Sephiroth asked of him, whether it was fetching a cup of coffee or making a photocopy, was performed with honest, raw enthusiasm. The boy was practically vibrating with excitement when Sephiroth fitted him with a VR headset to watch him train. He let his touches linger as he did so, and Cloud melted into them. 

The second time Sephiroth invited him to join him for the day, he selected the lightest practice blade he could find and walked Cloud through some basic forms. He did not pass up the opportunity for more closeness and touching as he corrected the boy’s positioning. 

Cloud lapped up praise like it was the air he breathed. It only took a few compliments and encouraging words to get him to struggle through the exercises Sephiroth set him, pushing his young body beyond its limits in an effort to impress. When he finally collapsed, trembling with exhaustion, and Sephiroth moved in to gently rub his sore muscles, the trooper didn’t protest at all.

“That was so well done, Cloud,” he said as he rubbed soothingly. “I’m so impressed with how long you were able to keep going, even though it hurt and you were tired.”

“I did well?” he asked, his voice expressing hope that he hadn’t disappointed his idol. 

“You did. I can see that you’re going to be a fine swordsman.” He gently stroked Cloud’s cheek and smiled. “The next time we meet, would you like to learn how to use materia?”

“Oh, yes, sir. Please.”

“Wonderful.” Sephiroth’s stroked his cheek again. “It won’t be easy, either, but I think you can do it.”

“I won’t disappoint you, sir.”

“No,” he crooned, “you won’t.”

Over the next several weeks, Sephiroth assigned Cloud to himself at least a few times a week. He kept him occupied with the mundanities of office life and exhausted with training. He alternated materia and sword training, occasionally supplementing it with hand to hand practice. It was really more of an excuse to touch Cloud, rather than a genuine attempt at teaching him a skill he was hopelessly unqualified for. Cloud would never be accepted into SOLDIER, but Sephiroth strung him along, building his devotion to him all the while.

“Come back to my office for a moment,” he said after one particularly brutal training session that had left Cloud an exhausted wreck.

“Yes, sir.” Cloud followed him unquestioningly through the halls. He didn’t bat an eye when Sephiroth ordered him to drop to his knees. He simply followed the order and waited for further instructions.

Sephiroth stepped up next to the perhaps slightly confused boy and pressed two leather-encased fingers at his lips. “Open your mouth.” He cupped Cloud’s head with his other hand, and when the boy’s pouty lips parted obediently, he slipped his fingers between them. “Good boy.”

In all honesty, he had been expecting more resistance than he got, which was none whatsoever. Cloud merely made a soft, questioning noise before willingly letting Sephiroth thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth. He pushed them in deep, far back towards his throat, but still Cloud didn’t struggle. His cock began to rise at the thought of what else Cloud might let him do. Did he even realize it was sexual? Cloud’s baggy uniform pants gave no indication either way.

He kept up the thrusting for far longer than he probably should have, then pulled his fingers away. A string of saliva connected them to Cloud’s lips for a brief moment before breaking.

“Excellent work today, Cloud. You may go.”

“Yes, sir,” Cloud said breathlessly.

He repeated the activity three times over the course of their next meetings. Each time, he increased the time he spent, and the last time, he removed his gloves before pressing them in. If Cloud thought their new ritual was strange or inappropriate, he didn’t air his complaints. If anything, it seemed like he was waiting in eager anticipation for the order to follow him to his office. So much so that Sephiroth decided to test it. The look of disappointment was unmistakable when Sephiroth ordered him back to the barracks immediately after their training session.

Sephiroth made up for the disappointment the following time.

“With all the training you’ve been doing, it’s important to keep an eye on the physical changes occurring in your body,” he said as he rubbed Cloud’s sore arms as he always did after sword training. He always healed any injuries he inflicted, but it had little effect on sore muscles. “I need to make sure that I’m not pushing you too hard and damaging your body.”

“Oh, okay. What should I do?”

“Go take a shower, then report to my apartment. I’d do it in my office, but the apartment is a more comfortable location.”

“Yes, sir.” Cloud pushed himself to his feet, and Sephiroth gave him the directions to his apartment. 

Half an hour later, after Sephiroth had showered and poured himself a drink of scotch, there was a tapping at his door, and he opened it on his tense-looking trooper.

“Come in, Cloud.” He shut and locked the door behind him before leading him to the living room. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. Kneel down, as always.”

Cloud dropped to his knees, his lips already parting slightly to accept the fingers Sephiroth presented to him after dipping them in his scotch.

“Just a taste,” he murmured. Instead of just cupping Cloud’s head this time, he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and kneaded the back of his neck. “Good boy. Does that help you relax?”

Cloud blushed, but gave him a small nod.

“Good. Up now, and remove your clothes.”

“My clothes? All of them?”

“All of them,” he said soothingly. “I need to be able to see your body in order to inspect it.”

Cloud nodded after considering the logic, then pulled off his clothes, folding them neatly as he went. When he was naked, he stood trembling with his hands in front of his small penis.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Cloud. Come, you’ll be more comfortable lying down.” Sephiroth led him to the bedroom and coaxed him onto the large bed, tucking a pillow under his head. “Good boy. Just relax while I look you over. Hands at your sides.”

It was reluctantly, but Cloud did move his hands away from his groin and held them trembling at his sides.

“Good boy. It pleases me greatly when you’re so obedient. Lie still. I’m going to touch.”

The trembling kept up at first, but as Sephiroth showed no inclination to harm him as he ran his hands all over Cloud’s body, rubbing, poking, and prodding in a sick imitation of an actual medical exam, the trembling died away to be replaced by occasional gasps and starts. Cloud was completely pliant as Sephiroth spread his legs slightly, allowing himself a brief peek at the tiny pink hole between them. As he stroked Cloud’s slender hips and inner thighs—checking for bruising or strained muscles—his penis began to stiffen.

Cloud immediately gave a soft whine and tried to move his hands to cover himself, but Sephiroth caught them and moved them back to where they had been. 

“I told you, Cloud,” he said sternly, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. This will only take longer if you fight me. You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

“No, sir. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“That’s quite all right. Now, let me continue. It’s nearly finished.”

He resumed stroking Cloud’s thighs for a while longer, then returned to his stomach and chest. Cloud was sporting a full-blown erection by then, and Sephiroth had a long, internal debate as to how far to take it. In the end, he decided it was too soon, and reluctantly removed his hands. He didn’t want to push too hard and ruin things after all.

“Very good,” he said. “You look quite healthy, so get dressed and be on your way.”

Cloud’s voice shook as he whispered, “Yes, sir.”

For their following training session, Sephiroth ensured that the surveillance cameras were off, the windows were blacked out, and the door was locked. It was something he often did to prevent people from getting distracted by him as he trained, and so no one would think it was unusual. 

Even the lightest SOLDIER sword had been too much for Cloud to handle, so Sephiroth had gone to his swordsmith and had a custom one made. It was suitable for combat, rather than a practice blade. Sephiroth’s logic was that there was no need for the precaution, since there was no chance of Cloud actually harming him in a spar. Cloud had been over the moon upon receiving the gift.

He observed Cloud as he went through the warmup exercises Sephiroth had taught him, rolling the item he had acquired for tonight’s session around in his fingers as he did so. 

“Very good, Cloud,” he called after a half hour of warmups. “Come over here for a moment before we begin the actual session.”

He had Cloud kneel while he spoke, simply because he could. “Do you recall the inspection I gave you the last time we met?”

“Of course, sir,” Cloud said, pink rising on his cheeks.

“While there’s nothing wrong with it, I couldn’t help but notice the physical reaction you had to my touches.” 

Cloud grew even redder. “I’m really sorry, sir.”

“No, no. Such a reaction is perfectly natural, especially in a safe situation like that. I certainly didn’t mind. You have a lovely body, after all. When you’re fighting, however, the adrenaline increase can cause very similar reactions, and that can be dangerously distracting in a combat situation. Do you understand?”

“I think so, sir.”

“Good. We’re going to train while deliberately causing you to be aroused so you can get used to it. I will never hurt you, so this is a safe environment to learn in.”

“You want me to get—hard?” he whispered the word. “And then train?”

“Precisely correct, sweet boy. Don’t worry, I brought something to assist. Lower your pants just past your buttocks, then bend over for me. Don’t worry, no one can see in here today. It’s just you and I.”

Cloud was bright red, but he obediently unfastened his belt and lowered his pants. Sephiroth placed a gentle hand on his shoulders, pressing down until Cloud dropped down to rest on his forearms. 

“Good boy. Just like that.” He lifted the hem of Cloud’s shirt slightly and admired the pale flesh of the boy’s lovely bottom. Cloud was unresisting when Sephiroth pushed his knees slightly further apart, and he stiffened at the sight of his soft genitals hanging between his legs. This would be a training session for both of them.

He pulled a tiny egg vibrator and tube of lubricant out of his pocket, then rubbed one of Cloud’s ass cheeks.

“Have you ever put anything in your bum, Cloud? A finger while you masturbate, perhaps?”

Cloud shook his head violently. “No, I—I’ve never!”

“Okay. This will feel a bit strange, then, but it will not harm you. Just relax as best you can.” He squeezed a small blob of lubricant onto his index finger, then pressed it against Cloud’s untouched hole, rubbing carefully. 

The boy jerked in response. “Cold!”

“It will warm up. Relax.” He applied firm pressure until he was able to slowly slide his finger in to that tight heat. He spent several minutes thrusting in and out until Cloud’s breathing had evened out a bit, then pulled it out and applied lubricant to the toy instead. It was no wider than his finger, so it went in easily, and Sephiroth carefully positioned it against Cloud’s prostate, using his finger to ensure it was in the right spot.

“That’s going to stay in you while we spar,” he said as he fastened the battery pack and receiver to Cloud’s thigh with the provided Velcro straps. He gave Cloud’s ass a gentle pat, then pulled his pants back up. “Fasten those up and then we’ll begin.”

“It feels funny inside,” Cloud said when he was facing him with his sword in hand.

“Unfortunately, in order for it to do its job, it’s going to feel a bit funnier.” Sephiroth held up the remote for the toy and turned it on. Cloud gave a startled yelp as it began to vibrate at the lowest setting. “Now, ready yourself.”

As always, Cloud did his best for him. Despite the blatantly obvious tent in his pants and distraction the vibrator was causing him, he fought to meet Sephiroth’s blade as they went through the drills together. The little gasps and moans he gave were beyond enticing, and Sephiroth found himself straining against his pants as well. He, however, was far better at controlling himself, whereas Cloud was rapidly turning into an aroused puddle of hormones.

Finally, Cloud dropped to his knees and curled up as he let out a keening moan. Sephiroth took out the remote again and increased the vibration to maximum. The resulting sound made him glad that the training rooms were soundproofed. He dropped to Cloud’s side and wrapped his arms around him, making sure to hold Cloud’s hands in his own so he couldn’t touch himself. With another wail, the boy shuddered and came hard in his pants.

“Very good, sweet boy,” Sephiroth said once the powerful orgasm had passed. He turned off the vibrator and stroked Cloud’s hair. “That was very good. You held out for quite a long time.”

“I came,” Cloud moaned in embarrassment.

“You did, but you still managed your arousal quite well until it got to be too much.”

“My pants, though. Everyone’s gonna know.”

“Shh, no they won’t. It’s after hours, so most everyone has gone home. You’re going to come to my apartment and we’ll put your clothes in the laundry. They’ll be clean in no time. Up you get now.” He helped Cloud to his feet and led him through the quiet corridors. They passed a few people, but he let Cloud duck behind him, keeping his stained pants out of sight.

“Take off your clothes,” he said once they got inside. “Might as well wash them all rather than just your pants and underwear.”

Cloud stripped obediently until there was nothing but the drying cum and vibrator paraphernalia on him. 

“Good boy. Kneel in your usual spot in the living room while I put these in the wash.”

He had Cloud suck on his bare fingers while the wash ran. If he didn’t actively thrust, Cloud would take on a more active role. He suckled and bobbed his head now unless Sephiroth held him still. Sephiroth was aching with arousal by the time the buzzer went off on the machine.

“Go get on my bed in the same position you were in when I put the vibrator in you. I’ll take it out after I switch your clothes to the dryer.”

“Yes, sir.”

When he entered the bedroom, he bit back a groan at the sight of the tiny trooper, naked and waiting for him. “Your knees were further apart than that, Cloud,” he admonished.

Cloud immediately shuffled them, exposing himself further.

“Very good. You’re being so good for me. Keep your eyes forward.” He crawled up onto the bed behind Cloud and unfastened the straps, then gently tugged on the cord, slowly drawing the vibrator out. Cloud gave a small whimper as it passed his sphincter, then it was out with a quiet pop. “Good, now I just need to do a quick check.”

Having been given an order, Cloud kept his eyes trained straight ahead at the headboard while Sephiroth unfastened his own pants. He drew out his aching cock and spread some lubricant over both hands. With his right, he poked and prodded at Cloud’s little hole, as if inspecting it for damage. With his left, he stroked himself.

He was so on edge that it didn’t take long before his balls were tightening with impending orgasm. He used his index finger and thumb to spread Cloud’s cheeks, exposing his hole as much as possible. He was silent as he came, but Cloud started when he felt the hot fluid begin to spurt over his backside.

“Eyes forward,” Sephiroth said in a warning tone before pressing the tip of his cock against that lovely hole. Nothing went in, of course, but Sephiroth enjoyed the sensation of coming against it, and the sight it made afterwards, dribbling down between his legs was exquisite. Almost like he had just been fucked.

Cloud gave a questioning whimper as he finished, but Sephiroth ignored it. He fastened his pants, then went to the washroom and wet a small towel with warm water. He stroked Cloud’s back soothingly as he wiped the mess of both their releases off of him.

“What a good, obedient boy,” he said when Cloud was cleaned off. “Your clothes won’t be much longer, so go sit on the couch while you wait.”

Sephiroth ordered dinner for himself, and after another fifteen minutes, the dryer buzzed. He sent Cloud on his way with a gentle pat on the head and a reminder that he was doing well.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud knocked on his office door at precisely 7:30, as he had been instructed. 

“Prompt as always. Good morning. Come in and undress.”

Cloud looked slightly surprised at the order—Sephiroth had never had him fully undress in the office before, and had always kept things professional until later in the day. Still, he didn't protest and swiftly removed his clothing before folding it neatly, as usual. Sephiroth took the small pile and placed it in a cupboard, locking it.

Even after everything Sephiroth had done to him so far, Cloud was still so shy about being exposed in front of him. The bashful way he would look away when he grew aroused while Sephiroth touched him for his ‘health inspections’ and the looks of humiliation when he would come in his pants never ceased. He had mostly stopped using the vibrator during his sword training when Cloud began making meaningful improvements. Unarmed combat, however, was still highly entertaining. Their spars were more akin to rough sex than actual training. It was simply too difficult to resist shoving his thigh between Cloud’s legs and forcibly bringing him to orgasm while the boy tried in vain to practice his moves. Even when he didn’t put the vibrator in, Cloud never left unarmed training with dry pants. Sephiroth couldn’t get enough of it.

Cloud clasped his hands behind his back, fighting the urge to cover himself as he stood naked in front of the desk.

“Good boy. Today is going to be different, as you can probably tell. I’m interviewing SOLDIER candidates, and I’d like to give you the opportunity to listen in so you can be better prepared for your own interview when the time comes. Is that agreeable?”

“Yes, sir, thank you. But …” He glanced meaningfully down at his body, but didn’t quite dare to say that he didn’t want to be seen naked. 

“The interviews are confidential. Allowing you to listen is against regulations, so no one can know that you’re here. As such, you will remain under my desk and silent the whole time except for when I break for lunch. We will finish at around 15:30. Now, the first is scheduled for 8:00, so go use the toilet before we get you settled.”

When Cloud emerged from the private washroom that was attached to his office, Sephiroth was already seated at his desk. He had placed a water bottle under it, as well as a firm pillow for the boy to kneel on. It only took a gesture for Cloud to crawl under, and Sephiroth rolled his chair close. Cloud gave a small gasp when Sephiroth unfastened his pants and drew out his soft cock.

“To help you stay quiet,” he offered as a ridiculous explanation. “Find a comfortable position and hold it in your mouth. I would take care to not give me too much stimulation. It will be quite uncomfortable for your jaw if I get an erection.”

“Ye—Yes, sir.” Cloud sounded almost eager as he shuffled around. When Sephiroth lifted his cock, Cloud immediately opened his mouth and took it in, just like he did his fingers.

“Wonderful.” Sephiroth stroked the boy’s hair. He was so warm and inviting. “You may rest your head on my legs and place your hands anywhere that is comfortable, as long as they stay out of sight. I will give you short breaks between interviews.”

Cloud immediately brought his arms up and rested them beside his legs on the chair. His small body pressed into him, and Sephiroth made sure his legs were angled and firmly planted to provide support. He closed his eyes for a few moments, just enjoying the sensation of being in the boy’s mouth. It was with great reluctance that he opened them and stopped petting Cloud when the first candidate arrived.

He was impressed with how well Cloud managed to stay still. Whether it was due to his obedient nature or a fear of getting caught, Sephiroth didn’t know, but he only ever shifted minutely, and was completely silent.

“Well done, Cloud,” he said genuinely when the door shut behind the candidate. He eased Cloud’s head off him and wiped the expected saliva away with a small towel. Cloud had rarely swallowed while warming him, which had made it easier to stay soft, but resulted in a fair amount of drool. It was a good thing he kept a spare uniform in the office. He allowed Cloud to drink some water, then spent a few minutes stroking Cloud’s hair and face while telling him how well he was doing. “Back into position now. The next interview is in one minute.”

Sephiroth bit back a groan as he was enveloped in Cloud’s warmth once more and forced himself to focus on his job. Cloud wouldn’t be able to handle having his full erection in his mouth, at least not without practice, and he was enjoying the simple fact that Cloud was allowing him to do this. Sexual gratification could come later.

Later arrived after he noticed that Cloud was sporting an erection during the break before the last interview of the morning. Sephiroth took an immediate dislike towards the candidate, and it didn’t take him long to decide that he wasn’t someone he wanted in his ranks. Although he was required to conduct the full interview, his mind wasn’t on it. Instead it kept drifting back to the boy between his legs with his mouth wrapped so sweetly around him.

When Cloud swallowed, his tongue pressed his cock upwards to the roof of his mouth and stroked it. Uninterested in resisting any longer, Sephiroth focused on the sensation, allowing himself to begin to stiffen. He felt a small puff of air on his groin as Cloud reacted to the change, and Sephiroth dropped a hand down to soothe him.

Being careful not to show any signs of what he was doing, Sephiroth gently pulled back on Cloud’s hair, allowing him to let some of his budding erection slide from his mouth. He shifted his legs slowly, giving time for Cloud to make the necessary adjustments to his weight, until his right leg was between Cloud’s and pressed against the hardness there. He felt, rather than heard Cloud’s moan, fortunately covered up by the routine question he was asking.

He cupped the back of Cloud’s head and pressed with his fingers several times. Shockingly, Cloud got the hint and began to bob his head in much the same way he did when he sucked on Sephiroth’s fingers. After a while, Cloud’s hips began thrusting against his leg, and Sephiroth encouraged him by bouncing it gently. Cloud’s fingers dug into his thighs as his breathing increased, and he was clearly struggling to stay silent.

Sephiroth was fully erect by the time the interview wrapped up. He only waited until the man’s back was turned before gripping Cloud’s head with both hands and speeding up his shallow bobbing. Judging by the tears streaming down his cheeks, Cloud was having trouble with his size, so he didn’t force him down further, but set a more satisfying pace. 

“Good boy, Cloud,” he said when the door shut. “Keep going. It’s okay if you make a little bit of noise now, but not too much.”

Cloud made a muffled questioning sound, and Sephiroth pulled his head back so he could speak. The boy gasped for air once his cock was out of his mouth. “Your pants,” he managed to say between gasps. “Your leg, it’s gonna …”

“Going to make you come?” Sephiroth said with a smirk. “These pants will have to be cleaned anyway after all the drool you’ve gotten on them, so go ahead and hump my leg like you’re Angeal’s little puppy. Now finish what you started.” 

He pushed Cloud’s head back down and groaned as Cloud took him in again. “Good. Use your tongue as well. Make me feel good.”

Cloud was doing his absolute best, and he followed Sephiroth’s guidance well. His tiny mouth stretched wide to accommodate him, and the sight of it had him struggling to keep his own reactions quiet. Taking his encouragement to heart, Cloud shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Sephiroth’s leg, humping it furiously. 

A short time later, Cloud gave a muffled cry that turned into a drawn-out moan as his hips pumped wildly before stilling. Sephiroth’s only regret was that he couldn’t feel the cum on him through the leather. He cupped Cloud’s face between his hands and forced him to look up. Bright blue eyes stared trustingly even as tears flowed from them. He plunged that tiny mouth down onto his cock again and again, pushing further than Cloud could reasonably take him in, but even with that, the boy didn’t struggle. Finally, the pressure grew too great, and he groaned as the pleasure of ruining such innocence overtook him. 

Cloud choked on it, and Sephiroth’s seed spilled out around his red and swollen lips as he fought to breathe.

“Good boy, good boy. It’s okay to spill it.” He pulled Cloud’s head back until just the head of his cock remained. Cloud suckled on it naturally, milking him of the last few spurts. “Good.”

A thick strand of cum connected them when Sephiroth lifted Cloud’s head and looked at the mess he’d made. “Beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed those swollen lips, tasting his own release, then pushed his chair back. “Go wash your face.”

He wiped off his cum-smeared leg before calling his secretary and telling him that he was extending his lunch break and to push all his interviews back by half an hour. He had elected to bring a lunch from home instead of trying to sort out how to get a meal for Cloud when no one knew he was with him. It was mostly leftovers, but it would be good enough. 

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said when he came back out.

“For what, sweetheart?”

“I made you all messy. And … I got really distracted and didn’t pay proper attention to some of the interviews.”

Sephiroth shook his head and sat down. “Come here.” He pulled the small boy into his lap. While it wasn’t something that came naturally to him, he felt things would go smoother if he offered some comfort in the form of cuddling every once in a while. “I knew that you would drool on me. You couldn’t help that. And you wouldn’t have come on my leg if I hadn’t encouraged it. You did very well staying quiet through it, though, and you took my erection so well. Did it feel good to come on me?”

Cloud turned beet red and nodded shyly.

“And did you like it when I came in your pretty little mouth?”

He nodded again, turning even redder.

“Have some lunch. You didn’t swallow enough to make a proper meal of it.”

Sephiroth was fairly certain that all the blood that had been in the boy’s cock had gone directly to his face, but Cloud gave a small laugh at the joke and took the sandwich Sephiroth offered him.

“Did I make you feel good, sir?”

“You did. It was a lovely feeling to be held so gently in your mouth all morning, and my orgasm felt very good indeed. As for getting distracted, please don’t worry about it. If you were able to pay attention a little, that’s good enough. The goal of having you listen in was to give you an idea of what it’s like, not have you memorize responses. I will, of course, coach you and help you come up with your own personal answers to the interview questions when your time comes.”

Cloud’s face filled with adoration, and he happily ate everything Sephiroth offered him from the selection he had brought. When they finished, he patted Cloud’s bare ass and set him on his feet. 

“Use the bathroom again if you need it, then back under the desk.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sephiroth rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath when Cloud slipped his cock between his lips again without any prompting. At least he wouldn’t have to hold out for as long in the afternoon.

***

“Good work. That’s enough for today,” Sephiroth said when Cloud’s reflect spell finally wore off. Not a single spell had gotten through to him for a full three minutes. He was impressed, to be honest. “Come up to the apartment after your dinner.”

Cloud’s face lit up. He liked to keep the boy on his toes. After one incident where Cloud accidentally set off a Firaga in his face, Sephiroth had decided that materia and the vibrator didn’t mix. So, unlike the training sessions that often resulted in an immediate need to do laundry, he never made a regular habit of how he would end their materia training. Sometimes he would order him to the apartment, sometimes he wouldn’t. Sometimes he would let Cloud come, sometimes he would simply have him pose naked while Sephiroth masturbated on him, or he would have him suck his fingers or cock without giving him relief. He knew the uncertainty kept Cloud motivated to please him. 

“Yes, sir, thank you.”

Orders to come up after dinner meant 19:00, and Cloud was never late.

“Clothes off.” Those were Sephiroth’s only words when he let him in. He no longer needed to order him to his knees. The only reason he didn’t strip automatically was because Sephiroth sometimes liked to remove his clothes for him.

He always liked to start with having Cloud suck on his fingers. Something about the act still thrilled him, and he knew it helped Cloud prepare himself mentally for whatever was to come. As he approached, however, Sephiroth frowned.

“What are those bruises?” he said sharply.

A frightened tremor ran through Cloud’s body. ”I’m sorry, sir.”

“That’s not an answer, Cloud. How and when did you get those bruises?” They looked extremely fresh.

“When … when I was showering after training, sir. I’m sorry. I should have defended myself better.”

“How many people?” he asked in a gentler tone.

“I—I don’t really know, sir. There were a bunch. They said it wasn’t fair that I always get out of things because I’m training with you. They said I’m earning special favours from you on my back. I don’t—I’m sorry.” Cloud’s voice trembled with unshed tears.

Sephiroth sighed. He supposed he should have seen this coming. “You _are_ earning special favours from me, you realize that, right? What we do is an exchange. I train you, and you let me do what I want with your body.”

“Yes, but … I like it. Even if you weren’t training me, I’d let you. I’d do anything for you.”

“I know.” Sephiroth sat on the couch and pulled Cloud towards him, letting him rest his head in his lap as he ran his fingers through blond spikes. “The extent of your loyalty is incredible.”

He thought for a while as he petted Cloud. Things had clearly reached a boiling point with the infantry, and now that Cloud had been attacked once, it was only a matter of time before it happened again. He had never intended to make this official, but it seemed like it might be the best way forward. 

And, he thought, looking on the bright side, Cloud was remarkably adept with materia. He had high stamina and could manage at least a few castings of most of the spells Sephiroth gave him access to. That, in combination with the fact that he was also showing good progress with the sword now that he had one better suited to his size and strength, had had Sephiroth reassessing his initial evaluation of Cloud’s potential for some time now. His intentions wouldn’t be so blatantly obvious now compared to if he had requested a mentorship from the beginning. While Shinra was well aware that the Firsts had a tendency to fuck their trainees, they liked to be able to turn a blind eye to it.

“I’m going to submit an application to have me formally appointed as your mentor. That will remove you from the infantry and assign you to me at all times. You will move in with me—I’m not sure if I’d like to have you in my bed or not, but that can be decided later. You will have a separate room of your own regardless, if only for formality’s sake. Your age may cause some issues, so I need you to promise to not speak about our more intimate activities with anyone else. Doing so will see you discharged and banned from Shinra.”

“Yes, sir. I’ve never told anyone about what we do. I should lie if anyone asks?”

“Yes, unless I give you explicit permission to say otherwise, our relationship is platonic.”

“Okay. Thank you, sir. I never …” Cloud’s voice shook, and when Sephiroth looked down, he was surprised to see the boy crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sir, I promise. I’m just—I can’t believe—you’re really doing this to protect me?”

Sephiroth wiped away the tears with his thumb. “I never intended to, but I have grown rather fond of you. It’s not just to protect you, however, and fondness isn’t enough. If I didn’t think you were worth my time, I would rather cut you loose than deal with the hassle of a formal mentorship.”

“Does that mean I _am_ worth your time? Not just because I …”

“I believe so. You may have difficulty meeting the height and weight requirements for SOLDIER, but I should be able to bypass the red tape if you have the skills.” He paused and ruffled Cloud’s hair. “I suppose I’ll have to start taking your unarmed combat training seriously. That’s too bad.”

***

Sephiroth tapped on the door to Lazard’s office and let himself in. The SOLDIER director was at his desk, and he couldn’t help but wonder how many other people had had someone hidden away under theirs. The desks Shinra furnished the offices with were well-suited for it.

“Good morning, Sephiroth. To what do I owe the visit?”

“Mentorship application,” he said, handing over the paperwork and a printout of Cloud’s file. “I’d like to formally take on the infantryman I’ve been training.”

Lazard frowned. “That little blond that follows you around sometimes?”

“Yes.”

“He’s awfully small.”

“He’s still growing.”

Lazard’s eyes roved over the contents of Cloud’s file. “And young.”

“That’s why he’s still growing. I know he doesn’t look like much, but I’ve been working with him for six months. He has the potential, but he’s not going to reach it in the infantry.”

“The youngest we’ve ever admitted someone into SOLDIER is sixteen—”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “I’m fairly sure I was twelve.”

“The youngest person without a top-secret science department exemption was sixteen, and I have no desire to lower that. He would be your responsibility for nearly two years before he could even apply. Are you sure you want that? You can’t bounce him back to the infantry when you get bored of being a mentor. Why not continue your casual training until he’s closer to being of age?”

“He keeps me entertained.” Before Lazard could think too hard on that, Sephiroth continued. “The other infantrymen have noticed that he’s getting special attention. He was attacked last night in the showers, and I’ve no doubt it will escalate if things remain the same.”

Lazard shrugged, then signed his approval at the bottom of the application. “On your own head be it, then.”

Approved paperwork in hand, Sephiroth went back to his office where Cloud was waiting anxiously with his knees hugged tightly to his chest. 

“Sir?”

“Let’s go get your things,” he said in answer to the unasked question.

“Really?” Cloud scrambled up.

Sephiroth didn’t say anything more, just tossed the papers onto his desk and headed back out with Cloud trailing after him. 

“Go start getting packed up. I need to inform your CO that you’ve been transferred. I'll come help you after.”

“Yes, sir.” 

It was early enough that the infantry building’s dorms were still bustling with activity, and Sephiroth heard an angry shout when Cloud entered one of the rooms. Surely he would be fine on his own for a short time. He kept it brief while explaining to the surprised captain that Cloud Strife was to be removed from the duty roster, then made his way to the room Cloud had entered.

“You fucking ratted us out, you little shit?” someone snarled, followed by a thumping noise.

“No, but he noticed I was hurt and wanted to know why. I won’t lie to him.”

Sephiroth paused in the hallway, wanting to hear how this played out.

“How’d he notice? We were careful. We didn’t hit you anywhere he’d be able to see unless you were spreading your legs for him. So, you’re either a slut who’s taking it up the ass in exchange for a promotion, or you ratted us out. Which is it?”

“You’re a fucking moron, Bellet. Sephiroth _trains_ me. Of course he noticed I was limping. I can’t believe you disrespect him so much as to think he’d give favours for sex.”

There was another loud bang, like someone’s fist had slammed into a wall. 

“You’re the one who’s disrespecting him! Making him waste his time training your scrawny ass.”

Sephiroth stepped through the doorway, having heard enough. He was impressed with Cloud’s ability to think on his feet. Turning it into an issue of respect for Sephiroth was clever. “Would my time be better spent on you, Bellet, was it?” he asked coldly. 

The room froze over, and the bulky trooper who had Cloud with his back to the wall turned fearfully towards him. “Sir, I—I didn’t mean—”

“Of course you did. If you think my time is wasted on Strife, then clearly you think it should be spent elsewhere. You don’t strike me as the type who would get so angry on a friend’s behalf, so it only stands to reason that you want that time for yourself. Very well, I’ll give you a chance. Come with me, all of you. Bellet, Strife, bring your swords.”

Cloud gave him a nervous look as he joined his former squad mates in the hall, but Sephiroth refused to meet his eyes and headed towards the infantry’s training halls. He didn’t bother with looking for a free one—there likely wasn’t one—and instead interrupted an ongoing session. 

“Apologies for the interruption,” he said to the Second Class running it, “but Trooper Bellet here believes that he knows better than I what I look for in potential SOLDIERs. I’d like to give him an opportunity to correct me. Clear the floor.” 

The troopers scattered, though no one actually left the hall, wanting to see what was going to happen. It was, perhaps, a bit over the top, but Sephiroth didn’t like that Cloud was being called a slut. He also didn’t like his judgment being called into question. He didn’t particularly care what anyone thought of him, but knew that rumours could get annoying. This would quell a lot of the speculation that was sure to accompany Cloud’s transfer.

“All right, Bellet, step up. I’ll fight you at the same level as I did Strife when we first sparred six months ago.” He drew Masamune and smirked when the trooper balked. “Come now, Strife wasn’t afraid to face me.”

In the face of that challenge, Bellet was helpless to protest, and he drew his blunt practice sword. Just as he had done then, Sephiroth stuck to the basic drills the troopers learned to instil muscle memory, but it was immediately obvious that Bellet relied more on strength than skill. The first time he slipped up, Sephiroth immediately went for the opening and cracked him on the ribs with the flat of his blade. 

The boy grunted in pain and clutched his side, glaring. 

“Again,” Sephiroth said.

It only took until the third time Sephiroth hit him hard enough to knock him down.

“Get up.”

Bellet lay on the ground holding his ribs and gasping. “I can’t. I think you broke my rib.”

“I broke a lot of Strife’s ribs. And other bones. He got back up and learned from his mistakes. If you’re better than him, get up. I’ll heal you when you’ve fought for as long as he did that day.”

Bellet struggled to his feet, but only lasted another five minutes before collapsing again. “Please, stop.”

Sephiroth sheathed Masamune and cast Cura on the boy, then crouched down and grabbed his chin. “Strife lasted thirty-seven minutes. You didn’t even make it half that before giving up. You’re bigger than him, and stronger. You’ve had six months more training than he’d had. Strife is worthy of my time because he has the determination to fight through the pain and the dedication to get better.” He stood up and looked around the room. “Second Class Kunsel, spar with Strife and don’t hold back.”

“Sir!” Kunsel drew his sword and stepped forwards, but slowed as Sephiroth passed him. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

“Just don’t kill him. And his blade is sharp, so you might want to be careful.”

Cloud held his head high as he walked to the centre of the training hall. He looked understandably nervous to be going up against a Second who had been ordered to not hold back, but he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. The first clash of their blades confirmed that. Sephiroth smiled at the looks of shock on everyone’s faces, including Kunsel’s. Lacking mako enhancements, Cloud wasn’t strong, but he was fast, and he had learned to angle his blade so as to deflect the strength behind his opponent’s attacks. 

They managed to go for nearly ten minutes before Kunsel got past his defences, his sword biting deep into Cloud’s left shoulder. It barely fazed him, however, and Cloud launched an immediate counterattack, driving Kunsel back a couple steps before landing a grazing strike of his own.

“Enough,” Sephiroth called. He strolled over to the pair and tossed his materia bangle to Cloud. “Heal yourself. I hope this little demonstration has been effective,” he said to the room at large. “If I continue to hear rumours that Strife has earned his place by sleeping with me and is otherwise undeserving, there will be consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! I'm thinking of doing a second part with things from Cloud's POV, though probably not the same scenes, because that would be boring. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back to filthy porn.

Sephiroth slowly stripped in front of his kneeling pet, enjoying the emotions that played across the boy’s face as he watched his idol expose himself completely for the first time. His duster and boots were tossed aside, then he ran his fingers along the straps criss-crossing his chest. Cloud stared, completely entranced, as he unfastened them from the wide belt that covered his stomach and let them fall to the floor. A small whimper escaped from Cloud when he unbuckled the belt and let it drop. Finally, he stripped off his pants and strode over to the bed, where he lay on his back.

“Come,” he ordered.

Cloud didn’t even stand, just dropped down and crawled over to him, climbing up on the bed beside him.

“Mouth,” was all he needed to say to have Cloud opening wide and sucking him down. His skills had vastly improved with practice, and while he was still incapable of taking him fully in, he knew how to use his mouth to its fullest extent.

It was with an almost fevered passion that Cloud kissed, licked, and sucked, moaning around him like he was a piece of gourmet chocolate. Sephiroth wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of finally seeing him naked or something else driving him, but Cloud was going all out. Far too soon for Sephiroth’s liking, he knew he was close.

“Stop.” Cloud immediately obeyed, but there was definite reluctance in the way he pulled away. “Finish it with your hands.”

“My hands?”

“Yes. I want my cum on my stomach.”

“Yes, sir.” Cloud didn’t question him further and stroked him to completion, doing his best to make it feel good even though he knew that Sephiroth preferred to use his mouth. Given the instructions that Sephiroth wanted it on his stomach, Cloud took care with his strokes, and when Sephiroth came, he made sure that it went exactly where he had been told.

“Good boy. Straddle me, but don’t touch.” Sephiroth helped Cloud swing one leg over him and positioned him just above the cum-puddle. He gripped Cloud’s cock and stroked him hard and fast, not particularly caring to make it feel good. He just wanted him to come. It didn’t take long before Cloud was adding to the puddle. “Good. Now eat it.”

“Eat?”

Sephiroth nodded pointedly towards his stomach. “You made a mess. Clean it up.”

“Yes, sir.” Cloud climbed off of him and lowered his head to his stomach before beginning to lap up the cum. 

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if he was deliberately drawing it out, but he appreciated the tiny, kittenish licks and the way the boy would look up at him every once in a while before swallowing noticeably. He was hard again by the time his stomach had been licked clean, and Cloud required no encouragement to carry on. He came a second time, this time allowing Cloud to take it directly in his mouth.

“Good boy,” he said when Cloud let his softened cock slip from his mouth. “You may sleep in here tonight. Go brush your teeth.”

“Yes, sir,” Cloud breathed, overwhelmed, as always, at being allowed the privilege of sleeping next to him.

He breathed deeply when Cloud slipped into the bed next to him, and he allowed him to cuddle close. So far, this mentorship had been going well. It was convenient having Cloud live with him—there was no longer a need to come up with excuses every time he wanted to blow off some steam. Cloud was useful on missions as well. He carried the equipment and set up camps if they didn’t have any infantry with them, and he was skilled enough that he could take care of the monsters that weren’t worth the effort of drawing Masamune, but still needed to be dealt with. 

All told, it was working out. Perhaps it was time for Cloud to lose his virginity. Sephiroth glanced down at the tufts of blond tucked under his chin. Yes, he decided. Cloud was more than ready to be fucked.

***

The decision about how Cloud would lose his virginity was a long and drawn out process. The most difficult decision was _who_. Sephiroth wasn’t particularly attached to the idea of doing it himself. He knew that Cloud would let him fuck him. He was certain that the boy was dreaming of the day. And he absolutely would, without a doubt, but not the first time.

No. Sephiroth still wanted to see how much Cloud was willing to do for him. And for that, he needed someone else to be the one to take his virginity. Which left him with the question of who. Rufus Shinra had been giving strong hints that he knew about the nature of their relationship and wanted a bribe to stay out of it, but he didn’t like the idea of giving him that kind of power unless he absolutely had to. 

That, and he really didn’t want to confirm the relationship to anyone in the company. Angeal had gone ballistic when Genesis had casually implied that Sephiroth was fucking Cloud, insisting that Sephiroth would never do such a despicable thing. He found it rather hypocritical, considering the costume dog ears and tail affixed to an anal plug he had found when retrieving a change of clothes for Angeal one time, but chose to remain quiet and double down on his instructions to Cloud that no one could know instead of arguing. He didn’t want his friends angry with him, after all.

So he decided that a stranger would be best. Someone with no connection to either him or Cloud. He wanted to be able to be selective, however, and for the person to be willing to do things exactly as he wanted. And they, of course, also had to be willing to fuck a likely reluctant underage virgin. That eliminated the option of picking up someone random, which left him with a sex worker.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. If he paid enough, he could be as specific as he wanted, in terms of looks, behaviour, and acts. He’d have far better luck getting a confidentiality agreement from a high-end brothel as well. A place like the Honeybee was well-versed in strange requests and keeping quiet about them if enough gil was involved. The Honeybee was too close to home, however, and so he began making discreet inquiries about locations and services offered.

***

Sephiroth checked them in to a deluxe suite at the Hotel Hewitt in Junon, using Cloud’s birthday as an excuse to avoid the Shinra-provided quarters. They were only staying overnight before their mission had them leaving for Corel, but it was plenty of time for what he had planned. He took Cloud out for a nice dinner at the hotel restaurant, excusing himself briefly to call the establishment he had found and confirm his instructions.

“Thank you for dinner, sir,” Cloud said as they left the restaurant.

“You’re most welcome. I don’t celebrate my own birthday, but I know that other people like to have theirs acknowledged. I have something special planned for when we get back to the room.”

Cloud’s eyes lit up. “What is it?”

Sephiroth just laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. “It’s a surprise.”

“Clothes off,” he said when he shut the door behind them. “Kneel in the middle of the bed facing the headboard.”

Cloud stripped with his usual military efficiency and was on the bed as directed in no time, resting on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back.

“You have such a lovely body.” Sephiroth’s eyes roved over it as he poured himself a glass of bourbon from the mini bar. His cock swelled at the thought of what it would look like when the night was over. He sat next to Cloud and stroked his cheek before dipping his fingers in the alcohol. Lips immediately parted to accept the offering, and Cloud held still as Sephiroth gently thrust.

“Tonight is going to be something new. It will probably be scary, and it might hurt, but I can trust you to be a good boy for me, can’t I?”

Blue eyes flickered up as Sephiroth drew his fingers away. “Yes, sir. Will it hurt a lot?”

“Not more than you can handle.” 

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

Cloud relaxed as Sephiroth repeatedly dipped his fingers in the bourbon and had him clean them off. It wasn’t enough for the alcohol to have any real effect, but he knew it was soothing for the boy. When he finished the drink, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Cloud’s forehead. 

“Good boy. I have some preparations to make, so just close your eyes and relax.”

“Yes, sir.” Cloud immediately closed them, and Sephiroth set about gathering the items he needed. It wasn’t much, just lubricant and his materia bracer. He had paid the brothel in advance, but placed a stack of bills on the desk for a tip if the service was what he had been promised. He changed into a T-shirt and pair of loose-fitting lounge pants.

“I want to be able to see your beautiful eyes, so I’m going to cast Darkness on you instead of using a blindfold,” he said before casting the spell. Cloud gave a startled jerk, but didn’t protest, despite the fact that Sephiroth only ever ordered him to look away or close his eyes if he didn’t want him seeing something.

When the silent notification appeared on his PHS, informing him that the prostitute had arrived, he double-checked that the spell had worked and Cloud couldn’t see, then went quietly to the door.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud’s head automatically turned to the sound of the door opening.

“I’m still here.” He glanced over the man who had been waiting to be let in. Good-looking, with dark brown hair cut short and a similar body type to Sephiroth’s. Sephiroth gestured for him to enter and placed the do not disturb sign on the door. He watched the prostitute carefully as he took in the scene before him, but the man seemed unbothered by it and began undressing quietly as he had been told. 

Cloud was definitely nervous about being unable to see, so Sephiroth returned to his side and rubbed his shoulder. “You’re being so good, Cloud. I want you to bend over and show us your lovely ass.” 

“Us?”

“That’s right. We have a guest with us tonight. Be a good boy and bend over.” It was a position Cloud knew well, but Sephiroth had to apply gentle pressure to actually get him to do it, pressing between his shoulder blades until his chest was nearly touching the bed. He manually shifted Cloud’s knees farther apart. Once he was in the position, however, Cloud didn’t try to move. “Good boy. Just like that. You’re being so good for me.”

“I’m scared.”

“I told you it would be scary.”

“I don’t want someone else to see.”

“But I do. You said you’d always follow my orders, didn’t you? You trust that I’d never harm you, right?” Sephiroth sat on the bed and stroked his hands soothingly over Cloud’s body.

“Yes, I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean—I trust you.”

“Good boy. Our guest isn’t going to harm you, either. I won’t let him.”

“Who is it?”

“No one you know, so it doesn’t matter.” He continued to pet Cloud until the frightened trembling died away, then looked up at the bored-looking whore and jerked his head towards Cloud’s ass.

Cloud clutched at him when he felt the weight on the bed behind him and let out a frightened whimper when the stranger’s hands gripped his hips, spreading his cheeks. His eyes flew open wide, and he inadvertently jerked when the whore pressed his face between them.

“He’s licking, Sephiroth! Why?” Cloud gasped and squirmed, forcing Sephiroth to have to hold him still.

“Because I told him to. Shh. Just relax. It will feel nice. Would you like to have me lick you there?”

“I—I—but—”

Sephiroth hushed Cloud again and stroked his head while the other man continued to follow his instructions to eat out Cloud’s ass. “You would. You know it. I want you to experience this, but I want to be able to hold you and talk to you through it. I couldn’t talk to you if my tongue was in your ass, could I?”

“No,” Cloud mumbled. “It feels so strange though.”

“It does. So hot and wet. Does his tongue have a nice texture?” He shifted further onto the bed and sat with Cloud’s head and part of his chest in his lap. Cloud’s arms were still slender, but they had grown muscular now as well, and they wrapped tightly around his waist, while Sephiroth combed his fingers through Cloud’s hair. “There’s my good boy. Relax your body. Let this happen. Concentrate on the physical sensations.”

It took quite some time, but the little noises Cloud was making eventually shifted from fearful to a more pleasured tone. When his little cock began to stiffen, Sephiroth tossed the tube of lubricant down to the end of the bed. Without stopping fucking Cloud with his tongue, the whore picked it up and squeezed some onto his fingers.

He appreciated the smooth way the whore worked, continuing to kiss and lick Cloud’s ass after moving enough to be able to slide a finger into the boy. When Cloud let out a confused whine, the whore immediately withdrew and resumed rimming him for a short time before trying again. When he pressed a second finger in beside the first, Cloud’s fingers dug into his hips.

“Shh, it’s okay. He’s stretching you. You’ve never had anything bigger than my finger inside you, so he needs to stretch you so he doesn’t hurt you.”

The process was agonizingly slow, and Sephiroth had only himself to blame. His orders had been to take it slowly and carefully, after all. While he was aware that what he was doing was already monstrous on so many levels, he didn’t want to cause Cloud too much pain. That ran the risk of Cloud not allowing it or backing out of the relationship altogether. And although Cloud was frightened, not once had the words no or stop slipped from his lips. Cloud was clinging to him for comfort, but still allowing a complete stranger, someone whose face he couldn’t even see, to take his virginity, simply because Sephiroth wanted it. The rush it gave Sephiroth had him so hard it was painful.

Eventually, the whore glanced up at him with a questioning look in his eyes. Three fingers were buried deep in Cloud’s hole, and he had stopped gripping so tightly a while ago. Sephiroth nodded his approval, so he withdrew, grabbing the lube again.

“Good boy, Cloud. He’s going to fuck you now. Would you like that?”

“Fuck me? But … you …”

Sephiroth smirked and ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair. Fucking the boy himself definitely would have been too easy. “Do you feel him against you?” he asked when the man positioned himself and placed his cock at Cloud’s entrance.

Cloud whimpered and nodded. At Sephiroth’s signal, the whore began to slowly breach Cloud.

“Good. Does that feel good, Cloud? He’s going to put it all the way in.”

“It’s too big!” Cloud gasped and tears filled his eyes.

“It is big, isn’t it? It’s about the same size as mine, so it’s going to go much deeper than his fingers did. You can take it, though. You’re such a good boy. There, see? It’s all in.”

“It’s so full.”

“Yes, you like that, don’t you? I know you’ve been dreaming of this.” Sephiroth motioned for the whore to begin. The man withdrew nearly all the way before slamming back in, causing Cloud to stifle a cry. 

“Se—Sephiroth, it hurts. It’s too much.” The quick pace the whore set had Cloud being rammed into Sephiroth.

“I told you it would hurt, but surely you’re strong enough to handle it. A SOLDIER can’t be afraid of a bit of pain. Getting your virginity taken by me wouldn’t have hurt any less.” He stroked up and down Cloud’s spine and rubbed his lower back. “If you relax, it will start to feel good.”

He could tell that Cloud was making a conscious effort to do as he was told. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and the arms clinging to him loosened their grip slightly. Instead of trying to hold himself up, he rested his head in Sephiroth’s lap.

“Good boy. You’re being so good for me.” Sephiroth continued to stroke him gently.

With Cloud’s acceptance of the pounding he was getting, the signs of arousal began to return. His breathing picked up again, but it wasn’t panicked gasping anymore. The tiny sounds he was making were pleasured, rather than held back cries of pain. Ever so slowly, his cock began to stiffen again.

“There we go. See? It feels nice being so full, doesn’t it? He must be hitting so deep inside you. You’re making him feel so good.”

“Will—will you ever …?”

“Of course I’ll fuck you, sweet boy. Would you like that? Would you like to bend over my desk and let me fill you up?”

Cloud bit his lower lip and let out a tiny moan. His cheeks were flushed bright red, but he nodded sweetly.

“After I come, you could sit on my lap with my cock still inside you. You could keep it warm like you do with your mouth.”

“Yes,” Cloud gasped.

“Such a sweet boy. Do you feel his balls slapping against you?”

The man fucking Cloud immediately shifted slightly so his testicles were hanging a bit more freely, and the room became filled with the sound of them rhythmically slapping against Cloud’s thighs.

“That’s his balls?”

“It is. They’re so full and heavy, and he’s going to empty them into you. Would you like that? Do you want to be filled up with his cum?”

Cloud shuddered in pleasure, his own balls bouncing freely between his legs. His cock was solid and dripping pre-cum.

“You like this so much, don’t you? Your tight little hole is making him feel so good that I don’t think he’s going to last much longer.” A glance up at the whore showed that that was probably an accurate guess. His thrusts were getting shorter and faster, and so Sephiroth slipped two fingers into Cloud’s mouth and stroked his hair. “Are you ready for him to come in you, sweet boy?”

Cloud just moaned around the fingers. Half a minute later, he gave a gasp at the same time as the whore stifled a groan.

“Do you feel that? His cum shooting inside you and filling you up? It feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“It’s good,” Cloud gasped. “Hot—I—”

“That’s right. You made him feel so good, Cloud. You’re such a good boy.”

The whore climbed off the bed as soon as he finished and dressed quickly, as instructed. Sephiroth drew his attention away from Cloud long enough to point to the desk and the gil on it. The man raised an eyebrow when he picked it up and mouthed the word, “All?”

Sephiroth nodded. He had done things exactly as Sephiroth had wanted, after all. The whore shrugged his shoulders and pocketed it, then placed something on the desk before leaving.

“Did he go?” Cloud asked in a shaking voice when the door clicked.

“Yes. It’s just us now. Roll onto your back for me, sweetheart. Let me look at you.”

Sephiroth slid out from under him and got up as Cloud rolled over. The boy’s stiff cock looked like it was aching as much as Sephiroth’s. The sight of the thick cum dribbling out of Cloud’s ass only made the ache worse. Cloud was a trembling mess, and when Sephiroth wrapped his hand around his erection and began to stroke, he rocked up into it, unable to hold still. Cloud had never been so vocal as he was for the few short strokes it took before he was coming, back arching and legs spreading wide as cum splattered over his chest.

His own climax came just as quickly when he knelt between Cloud’s legs and stroked himself. Thick ropes of cum landed on the defiled boy’s softened cock and dripped down between his legs, mixing with the whore’s. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and Sephiroth grabbed his PHS and snapped several pictures, wanting to cherish the sight forever.

He lay down next to Cloud and stroked his cheek. “What a good boy you are. I’m so pleased with how well you handled that.”

“It felt good,” Cloud whispered, “but it aches.”

“Yes, you’re going to be sore for a while.” He placed some gentle kisses on Cloud’s face. “Rest for a few more minutes, then you can go take a shower to clean up.”

“I still can’t see.”

“Oh, right. Here.” Sephiroth put his armlet holding a Cleanse materia in Cloud’s hand. “The spell is Blindna. Can you cast after you’ve been fucked so thoroughly?”

Sephiroth was lying on his back, gazing at the pictures he had taken while Cloud showered, when a notification popped up. 

_Thanks for the tip,_ the message read. _I left my card on the desk if you’re interested in a second time. That was … more enjoyable than I thought it would be._

He stared at the message for a while, then opened up the photo editor and cropped Cloud’s face out before sending one of the pictures in reply. _Maybe_ , he wrote.

“I got a message from our guest,” he said when Cloud stepped out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel. “He liked fucking you and wants to do it again sometime. Would you like that? You could have a secret boyfriend in Junon.”

“But I don’t even know what he looks like!”

Sephiroth just laughed and held out his arms. Cloud dropped the towel and practically flew to them, and Sephiroth tucked the blanket around them. “Wouldn’t that be exciting? He could be anyone. Maybe you’ll walk by him tomorrow on our way to the ship. He’d recognize you and recall how hot and tight you were, and how sweetly you moaned for him, but you wouldn’t know. I think I’d like that very much.”

“You would?” Cloud asked, his face turning bright red.

“I would.”

“Then … I wouldn’t mind. If it’s what you want. You _will_ fuck me too though, right?”

Sephiroth fought to control what would no doubt come out as an entirely evil smile. “Of course I will, sweet boy. When we get back to Midgar, I’ll start training you to come on the end of my cock. I’ll fill you up again and again, and the next time we go to Junon, you’ll be able to come for your boyfriend as well. He’ll be so impressed with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jason nearly dropped the bag of groceries he was carrying when he saw someone with an unmistakable head of hair standing at the corner. Cloud was discussing something with a rather ragtag-looking group. He wore what looked like an altered SOLDIER uniform and carried a massive sword on his back. Had he made it into SOLDIER? When he had seen the news about Sephiroth, Jason had assumed Cloud had been on the mission and died as well.

How inappropriate would it be to approach him? Cloud wouldn’t recognize him, and an explanation of who he was in front of his friends was definitely out of the question. He was filled with the burning need to talk to him, though. More than wanting to know what had happened, he needed to know what Cloud thought of him. If he really was the monster that often kept him awake at night.

Mind made up, Jason jogged over to the little group. “Cloud?” he called out.

Cloud’s head swivelled towards him. His eyes glowed now, just like Sephiroth’s had. 

“Hey, thought I recognized you, though I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t recognize me. It’s been ages.”

Those glowing eyes stared blankly for several seconds as his friends looked curiously between them. Just as Jason was wondering if Cloud was going to respond at all, his face lit up. “Jason? Wow, you’re right, I didn’t recognize you at all for a second.”

It was Jason’s turn to stare blankly. He must have recognized his voice. Or maybe Sephiroth had shown him a picture, though that seemed unlikely considering how much effort the man went to in ensuring that Cloud never saw him.

“Who is this?” a girl in a pink dress and heavy work boots asked.

Cloud still blushed like he did back then, and he stammered, “A friend from when I was in Shinra.”

“Oh, do you want to take some time to catch up?”

“We ain’t got time for that.” The man who spoke had what looked like an actual gun as replacement for his amputated arm.

“Sure we do. We can gather information without Cloud, and we’re probably going to need to spend the night here anyway. Go on, Cloud. I’ll message you later.”

Cloud looked up at him shyly. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Come back to my place and we can talk.” Jason gestured to the apartment block he lived in. 

As Cloud followed his lead, Jason wondered where to even start. Cloud had always been fairly quiet when Sephiroth arranged their meetings, and they had, of course, never been alone before. Conversation had never been a priority, either.

“So, you made SOLDIER,” he said brightly when they made it to the little walk-up unit and Jason opened the door. “Congrats.”

“I didn’t.” Cloud looked at him and the apartment curiously. “You look different than I imagined. I always thought you had red hair for some reason.”

“Wait, how’d you recognize me, then? I thought Sephiroth must have showed you a picture or something.” He led Cloud in and gestured to the couch. “Take a seat. Want a drink?”

“Sure, just water or something is fine. Sephiroth told me it was you.”

“Told you? You mean before the accident?”

Cloud stared blankly again for a few moments, then gave his head a small shake and accepted the glass of water Jason offered him.

“Are you okay, Cloud? What happened?”

He took a sip and nodded his head slowly. “There was an accident. Sephiroth died.”

The glass shook violently, and Jason reached for it before it could spill, placing it on the coffee table. “I’m so sorry. I heard about it on the news.”

“It’s okay. He’s going to come back. He needs my help though, so that’s what I’m doing here.”

“He’s going to come back? What do you mean?”

Cloud frowned for a moment. “I don’t really know. But he is. He tells me what I need to do to help. He says you can fuck me if you want.”

“Cloud …” Jason scooted a bit closer and touched Cloud’s shoulder. He was still small, and still looked so young. The relationship had been so incredibly wrong, but he had seen how wholeheartedly devoted to Sephiroth he had been. Had losing him just broken him? “What happened to you? You said you didn’t make SOLDIER, but you look like one. You can talk to me.”

“I’m supposed to keep him secret. My friends can’t know.”

“You can trust me, Cloud. I’ll always keep your secrets. I’m your secret Junon boyfriend, after all.”

Cloud looked up at him with wide eyes, and the expression on his face nearly broke Jason’s heart.

“Sephiroth _died_.”

“That must have been so devastating.” Jason wrapped his arm around Cloud and let him lean against him. It felt strange holding him again after so many years.

“I was supposed to be promoted to SOLDIER when we got back from the mission. The paperwork was all sorted, my uniform was ready, and we were looking at sword designs. He was going to get me a new one because I’d be stronger. But there was an accident and Sephiroth died. I got hurt too. Sephiroth always protected me if it was something I couldn’t handle, but he was dead—fallen into the reactor—and so I got taken away to be an experiment.” Cloud seemed to want to curl up into a ball when he said that, and he clutched at his head like it was physically hurting him to think about it.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe here.” He threaded his fingers between Cloud’s and rubbed his temples, his tricks from his brothel days coming back like it was yesterday. The boy leaned into the touch and slowly relaxed. “You’re safe.”

“I don’t remember much of what happened. Sephiroth says I made myself forget because it hurt too much. My brain got so confused. Sometimes I even felt like I hated Sephiroth. Then one day, I heard him.”

“Sephiroth?” Jason gently stroked Cloud’s hair. What kind of torture had he suffered?

“Yeah. In my head. He had been trying to talk to me for years, but I couldn’t hear him until then. He helped me escape. Told me where to go and what to do. There was some … one? No, I’m not supposed to—I was alone. Sephiroth helped me escape. The experiments made me strong like a SOLDIER, so he said to say I was one. Ex-SOLDIER First Class Cloud Strife. I always wanted to be a SOLDIER.”

“You did. I always liked it when I could talk with you when we would meet. I loved hearing how your dreams were coming true.”

“Sephiroth helped me so much. But … he _died_.” Cloud suddenly sobbed. “He died and I miss him. It hurts so much, but I can’t tell anyone.”

“Shit.” Throwing caution and boundaries to the wind, he pulled Cloud into his lap and hugged him while he cried. Their relationship had been a secret, and that need for secrecy was apparently carrying on post-mortem. It was no wonder he was hearing voices; if he couldn’t let himself talk about it or acknowledge his pain, how could he grieve? “It’s okay, it’s okay. You can tell me. Let it out.”

When the sobbing eventually died away, Cloud sat limply and seemingly unwilling to move. His PHS had buzzed several times, but Jason wasn’t sure if Cloud had even noticed. He was in no shape to be going back to his friends right now anyway. Surely they could wait.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“Can … can I kneel for you?”

“Of course.” The request hardly surprised him. No matter what Sephiroth had asked of him, being on his knees in front of the man had always calmed him down and helped him accept it. Cloud slipped out of his lap and knelt before him with his eyes closed. Was he imagining Sephiroth? It was far from a healthy coping mechanism, but his time as a prostitute had taught Jason that sometimes even an unhealthy coping mechanism was better than not coping at all. He placed two fingers on Cloud’s lips. “If you want them.”

His mouth opened immediately, and Jason watched the tension bleed from his body as he began to thrust the way Sephiroth had always done. When he reached out and cupped the back of Cloud’s head with his other hand, the boy nearly tipped over.

“Please fuck me,” Cloud whispered when Jason pulled his fingers away over an hour later. “Please, I need it. Sephiroth says I can’t afford it, but … please.”

“So, Sephiroth told you to tell me I can fuck you, and _then_ he says you can’t afford it? He’s a bit of a jerk to you sometimes, you know.” He sighed and stroked Cloud’s head. He wasn’t sure if it would be doing more harm than good, but he could only imagine how awful it must have been for Cloud to suddenly lose the person he had relied on more than anything. Sephiroth had been his entire world. “I’m not a prostitute anymore, so it won’t cost a thing.”

“You’ll do it?”

“If you want me to.” When Cloud nodded, he pointed to his bedroom and said, “Go undress for me.”

“Yes, sir.” The way Cloud said it reminded him of how he always replied to Sephiroth. He had never called Jason sir. Then again, Jason had never given him an order.

“Do you want to face away from me?” he asked as he stripped off his clothes as well. “Would that make it easier to pretend?”

“Pretend?” Cloud froze, clutching his sleeveless sweater to his chest.

“That I’m him. He was so particular when he first arranged for me. He wanted someone with a body like his. It’s not exactly the same, but remember that game he used to have you play? Trying to tell us apart? You got it wrong a lot more often than he let on.” Jason stroked Cloud’s cheek. “I can be Sephiroth for a night if you need it.”

Cloud looked away to hide his tears, but nodded. “Please.”

“Okay, be a good boy for me and get on the bed. You know how I want you.”

His remaining clothing flew off, and Cloud crawled onto the bed, putting himself on display. It was a massive step down from the hotel suites Sephiroth had always taken them to, but with Cloud there, Jason could almost picture the huge beds and fat pillows. He had no idea what Sephiroth acted like when the pair had been alone, but he did his best to copy the way he would slide onto the bed and gently touch Cloud.

“Good boy,” he murmured, running his hand up from Cloud’s feet, to his thighs, over his ass and along his spine. Sephiroth always had him prep Cloud when they were together, and always insisted that he was well-stretched. The sex they had was often rough, but Cloud was never injured from a lack of preparation. Did he do it himself when they were alone? Or make Cloud do it? When Jason pumped some lube onto his fingers and pressed them to Cloud’s hole, a shudder went through him, and his body seemed to relax further. That was a familiar touch, then. “That’s it, sweet boy. Open up for me.”

It should have been strange calling Cloud a boy. Jason supposed he would be around 21 or 22 now. Gaia, he had been young. Far too young, but the money had been too good to pass up. If it hadn’t been for Sephiroth’s generous tips, he was fairly sure he’d still be at the brothel. But five years … how much of that time had Cloud spent in captivity? Judging from what he had said, he suspected most of it. How do you mature or move on while going through something like that?

Cloud started out as tight as he had been the night Jason had taken his virginity, but his body quickly remembered and adjusted to his fingers. It didn’t take very long before he was stretched to the level Sephiroth would have wanted. Cloud had his chest pressed flat to the bed and a pillow squeezed in his arms, face hidden in it. Jason hesitated, lightly stroking the boy’s back. Was it okay to just fuck him? He felt lost without Sephiroth there, telling him what to do. Hoping that Cloud would at least tell him to stop if he did something he didn’t like, he withdrew his fingers before lining up and pressing in.

A broken-sounding noise, halfway between a moan and a sob escaped from Cloud as he was penetrated.

“Do you like that, Cloud?” he asked.

Cloud didn’t say anything, but did manage to nod.

“Good boy.” Jason began to pump his hips, slowly at first. Sephiroth wasn’t always rough with him, and if it had been five years since Cloud had last been fucked, Jason didn’t want to hurt him. Although, as Cloud began to snap his hips back into him, he considered the fact that if Cloud had the strength of a First Class SOLDIER now, he was probably unlikely to be able to do so. “Do you want it harder? Do you like feeling my cock slam into you, hitting you so deep inside?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sephiroth never paid much attention to Cloud’s pleasure when he fucked him. Unless he was having Jason give him a blowjob at the same time, he rarely touched the boy’s cock, and even his prostate was generally ignored. It made no difference; Jason was fairly sure that just the idea of getting fucked by Sephiroth was enough to make Cloud come. Jason had always had to work a bit harder to make it happen, however, and so he angled his sharp thrusts in a way that soon had Cloud falling to pieces under him.

“You make me feel so good, Cloud,” he said, knowing there was nothing he liked to hear more than that he was doing well. “You’re being so good for me.”

“Sephiroth …” Cloud cried into the pillow as he writhed.

“Yes.” That one word, the acknowledgment of the name, was all it took for Cloud to snap. Muscles clamped down around him, and Cloud’s hips began to jerk wildly. Jason pounded into him hard as cum spurted from his untouched cock. “Good boy. Good boy. You like my cock so much, don’t you? You can come from it alone.”

“I love it,” Cloud gasped out even as Jason continued thrusting hard the same way Sephiroth would if Cloud came before him. He had always felt a bit badly for the over-sensitized boy—usually after coming was when Sephiroth would aim for his prostate. Jason couldn’t bring himself to do that, and settled for slamming into him roughly for several more minutes. 

“I’m going to come in you, Cloud,” he said when he was close. “Do you want that? Do you want my cum inside you so you know how good you made me feel?”

“Please, sir. Please. I need it.”

Something about the way Cloud would beg drove Jason absolutely wild. He had a feeling it was one of the reasons why Sephiroth had chosen Cloud. He would beg, but only if it was something Sephiroth offered first. He never asked for anything on his own. Hearing that sweet voice again after all that time pushed him over the edge. It was a struggle to keep his own voice down to a soft groan as ecstasy flooded through him and shot deep into Cloud.

“Good boy. What a good, sweet boy.” Jason kept Cloud’s ass pressed tightly to him and eased them both down while remaining inside. He had never done it when Jason was with them, but staying inside after they finished was something that Sephiroth had mentioned doing several times. He hugged Cloud to his chest and kissed the back of his head. “Good boy.”

“Thank you,” Cloud whispered after nearly an hour had passed.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“Oh, shit! It’s late! My friends are probably wondering.” Cloud started to get up, but Jason pressed him back down. He didn’t want to keep Cloud from leaving if he really needed to, but felt it would be better if he had a bit more time with someone he could talk freely with. 

“I’ll get your phone.” He found it in the pocket of Cloud’s pants and tossed it to him.

“They have a plan to get to the upper level tomorrow,” Cloud said after reading through his messages. “For tonight, they’re staying at some lady’s house. Would it really be okay if I stayed here?”

“Of course. I’d like for you to stay.”

“Thank you … Jason. It felt nice to be held again.”

“I can hold you all night if you’d like.”

Cloud replied to the messages he had gotten, telling them he’d meet them in the morning, then he rolled over and snuggled up against Jason’s chest, apparently not needing to pretend he was Sephiroth anymore. Jason held him close and stroked him gently until he drifted off.

Cloud was up early the next morning, and Jason only managed to get him to take a piece of toast to go. 

“Thank you,” he said again at the door. “Sephiroth says thank you too. I know I sound crazy, and I guess I probably am, but thanks for not just laughing at me.”

“What kind of secret boyfriend would I be if I did that?” He cupped Cloud’s head and kissed his forehead. “This is my number. If you need to talk, cry, or even just hear me tell you that you’re a good boy, call. Anytime. So try not to do anything too crazy, all right?”

Cloud gave him a pained smile as he took the paper with his contact information. “Thank you.”

Cloud never called, but several months later, when Jason turned on the news to see a recording of something coming out of the northern crater, he began to wonder if Cloud might not have been so crazy after all. He would recognize that hair and sword anywhere. The single black wing propelling Sephiroth’s movement upwards was new, however. In his right arm, a smaller figure was cradled. Cloud’s blond spikes rested against the SOLDIER’s shoulder as he clung tightly to his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading/kudosing/commenting! You're all lovely to put up with my weirdness. There will definitely be a second part, but I'm not sure when it will get done. Somebody needs to start a petition to allow me to write porn for my thesis. I'd be done like ten times over if I could do that.


End file.
